What is wrong with the world?
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Adam Bree and Chase just found out they are not related Bree and Chase develop feelings for each other oh and did I not mention Leo is bionic now and is more powerful than the lab rats and Victor? summary sucks but hopefully story will be good
1. Chapter 1

**Im back! anyways here is my Brase story I hope you like it its set after bionic showdown and it will be rated T k onto the story**

Chase's Pov

It felt good to be back home I still feel terrible about what happened Leo was telling the truth the whole time I am the smartest guy in the world I should've believed my own brother while deep in thought I look up and see Bree brushing her hair she looks really out of it and wants to go to sleep so we all say goodnight and we sleep in our capsules.

Bree's Pov

I woke up at 5:50 Am on a Saturday ugh I don't know why I just can't sleep I am still worried about Leo I feel bad we should've believed him but were fooled by Marcus. I look around in my capsule and I see Adam and Chase sleeping peacefully you know what I just noticed? Chase looks kinda cute when he is sleeping... WAIT A SECOND?! I can't like Chase he is my brother. I can see Chase groaning I wonder how Leo is doing sometimes I feel like since we didn't believe him that he is no longer here but thank goodness he is so I decide to go back to sleep and get my mind off of it.

Leo's Pov

I can't sleep something I feel something weird in my neck and I can't sleep at all I am still thinking about what happened between Marcus and Adam,Bree, and Chase. I keep having a pain in my neck god it hurts! it its 6am great I can't sleep maybe I should go ask Big D about what the pain in my neck is I get up out of bed and I go to Big D's room and I knock he looks tired he said"what do you want Leo it is 6am!" geez cranky much? I replied"sorry Big D look I have this pain in my neck that won't stop and I feel like something is in there" he looked like he didn't care and wanted to go back to sleep he then gave up and said"alright I will see what is going on he puts his slippers on and went to his cyber desk but made sure not to wake Adam,Bree,and Chase up so he was doing it quietly he whispered"Leo get on the desk maybe I can see what is going on" so I went on the desk he scanned me and then what I saw his eyes widen I whisper"Big D what is it?" he then looks up at me"you're...bionic" what I am bionic? I am excited but I don't want Adam Bree and Chase to know so then I say"I have all of their abilities and hidden ones to?" he then nodded and said"Leo I will make you a capsule in your room ok?" I asked"Big D can you not tell Adam Bree or Chase about this being bionic is their thing and I don't want to get in the way of that" he seemed to understand he nodded"I won't but how did you get to be bionic" then it hit me Marcus shot a bionic chip while I was fighting him! "Marcus shot a bionic chip while I was fighting him" he nodded and said"well it looks like your more powerful then Adam Bree and Chase I will tell Tasha I will train you in secret ok? so you can learn to handle your bionics we can do it during lunch at school" I nodded and went back upstairs in my bed but I didn't sleep.

Chase's Pov

I woke up and I see Adam and Bree still sleeping and its 10am I open my capsule and get dressed and head upstairs and I see Leo there and Tasha making breakfast"morning Chase want some eggs" I nodded and I see coming out of his room by the smell of bacon and I see Adam and Bree coming up the elevator I don't know what it is but when I see Bree she is just really pretty and cute and... WAIT! I can't like Bree she is my sister! I don't know what is going on with me whenever I see Bree I get nervous I was interrupted by my thoughts with breakfast in front of me Tasha makes the best eggs I said"thanks Tasha" and I start eating it next thing I noticed Leo just came down the stairs and looks out of it to I try and ease up the mood by smiling and saying"hey Leo" but he looks at me kinda annoyed and sleepy he eats his eggs then goes up to his room. He must still be mad at us for not believing him then Adam says something stupid he said" I want a pet pig! and did you know that cows grow on trees?"(lol that sounds like something Adam would say) I ignored him I wasn't in the mood we all just ate in silence except Leo when he went up to his room then all of a sudden I heard a crack thing coming from Leo's room I see Adam and Bree get up to we all go and see what that was and I see and Tasha rushing up there to.

Leo's Pov

oh no! I was trying to grab my phone but then lightning bolts came out of my finger and shot through the air I must've glitched but at least I have the same bionics like in Parellel universe anyways my bionic hearing is coming to my sense and I can hear everybody rushing up I quickly text Big D" Big D don't let Adam Bree or Chase in here I glitched and lightning bolts came out of my fingers" he replied"okay just hurry I will tell them something else that's different" I replied"tell my mom to" I can hear them outside my door I heard Chase shouting"LEO ARE YOU OKAY?!" that hurt my bionic hearing I super speed and clean up the mess and fix the hole and text Big D that they can come up now. They all come in and they inspect me to see if im hurt and I reply"Im fine" and then they check my room to see if anything broke thank god Big D didn't make me a capsule or else it would've been bad I want to tell them I am bionic but they will think I am butting into their lives and I asked Big D to make me bionic even though I didn't it just kinda happened but what I wanna know is that what is going on between Bree and Chase they have been acting weird lately and haven't bickered yet. Big D said he wanted us down to the lab right now it sounds important.

Donald's Pov

ok I am about to tell them but they will hate me more than ever I lied to them about Douglas already but I need to get it off my back and I can't tell them about Leo because he doesn't want them to know ok so here we go as soon as we were at the lab Chase asked" what's wrong?" ok here I go" I have to tell you guys something but promise you won't get mad" they nodded and I said" you guys are not related"

**Tbc ok hope you liked it I will be doing a lot more I will do Victorious to a cat and beck love story I just think there kinda cute together anyways hope you enjoyed bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back so here is chapter 2 hope you like it k onto the story**

Chase's Pov

Did he just say we are not related? how is that possible? so I ask " what do you mean we are not related?" and he looks like he is guilty so he continues" well you and Adam are related and your actually Douglas's kids but Bree your not related to them" that shocked me all this time he kept all these lies hidden within him I tried to calm down I didn't want Spike to come out and ruin everything who knows what else he is hiding?

Bree's Pov

I am not related to Adam and Chase? I ask "Mr. Davenport why am I not related to them?" he then says calmly" well actually I found you on the side of the road in a basket(**A/N bad I know but that was the best I could come up with just roll with me here**) I don't know who your mother is but I saw your last name and it is Henderson so I decided to name you Bree" wow so I was actually on the side of the road? I can't believe this I actually thought that all three of us were related but of course everything is a lie why didn't he tell me this sooner? "wow I can't believe it and I thought after all these years I was related to them"

"I am sorry Bree for not telling you sooner but I didn't know how to tell you and I know you must hate me and I understand why but you have no idea what I had kept and I am sorry" he then leaves the lab and Adam said something but I didn't care I want some alone time and I said"look I am gonna get fresh air so I will be out if you need me" then I super speed upstairs and get dressed and I go out for fresh air.

Adam's Pov

I saw Bree going out for fresh air I can see she wanted to get her mind off of things. There is a 70% chance it might rain, wait a minute did I just do work? ugh I have been hanging around Chase for to long anyways even though I may not show it I do care for my sister well she technically is not my sister but when we were believed to be siblings I do care for her and Chase I show it by tossing him and he is easy to toss by the way cause he is short but that is not the point anyways I hope that she will come back soon cause it is getting late.

Bree's Pov

I am getting fresh air to get my mind off of things and I am almost home but something was blocking my way I look around to see if anyone is looking I quickly super speed my way around and I am at the doorstep. I look at my phone and I realize that it is getting late so I went in my capsule and saw Adam and Chase asleep. I just noticed Chase is really cute when he is sleeping and I don't know why but when I am around him I get nervous. SNAP OUT OF IT! what is wrong with me? I think I like Chase whenever I see him he is really cute and now since were not siblings maybe I can go out with him I don't know I will find out tomorrow and of course back to school yay! ugh

Chase's Pov

I heard Bree coming but I pretended to be asleep I don't know what it is but every time I see her she just looks so beautiful wait what am i saying? I just found she is not related to me I can't like her but what I want to do is crazy I just wanna kiss her so deeply but I can't she probably doesn't like me ugh I can't stop thinking about her, her beautiful eyes her gorgeous personality that's it I am gonna try and sleep to get my mind off her.

Bree's Pov

It's 6am ugh school I get dressed brush my teeth and take a shower and I see Adam and Chase doing the same I still can't believe I am not related to them even though they are annoying they are good guys. I must have been daydreaming I am staring at Chase as he is getting dressed I never knew he had abs I am drooling for a small boy he has abs big time and I can see him staring at me to then Adam says"what is up with you two? it's like you guys have a crush on each other" wow for the first time Adam said something smart so I lied and said"no stop it your seeing things ok?" of course I have a crush on him! he is so cute hopefully today will be a good day.

Chase's Pov

I saw Bree blush a little when Adam asked if we were ok if we have a crush on each other well now that Bree and I are not related I can try and ask her out I doubt it she still likes Owen that's all she ever talks about anyways we finally arrived at school I saw her by her locker putting her books away I saw her lips they look so soft and pink I just want to kiss her so badly she says"why are you staring at me like that?" I couldn't take it anymore so I grab her by the waist and kiss her. I felt sparks and I feel tingly I was surprised when she kissed back thank goodness we were the only two in the halls or else people would be like"eww their brother and sister what are they doing kissing" I felt like this could go on forever but the bell rang and we both puled away and I looked in her eyes man they are so gorgeous and we both went to our separate classes I can see her blushing before she left and I blushed to that was amazing I think I am in love.

**Tbc hope you liked it I will do a lot more chapters well bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey im back here is chapter 3 of my brase love story ok here we go:**

Bree's Pov

Chase and I just kissed. I am speechless his face his hair everything about him is so cute I was surprised that he kissed me and I kissed him back I can't stop thinking about him I didn't pay attention in class I was interrupted by a loud bang on my desk" Ms. Davenport! Pay attention!" ugh my stupid annoying teacher no teachers know that I am not related to Adam and Chase and I am going to keep it that way. Then of course I said something which I really didn't want to"I am sorry Mrs. Miller I will pay attention" that was a lie I can't get my mind off of Chase and that kiss when I heard the teacher saying that we have a pop quiz tomorrow I was doomed because I cant stop thinking about Chase and I keep replaying the kiss in my head I am not sure if he feels the same way wait if he kissed me then of course he likes me! I will try and ask him out but I want to date in secret so no one will know not even Leo or Adam. I just hope that he will agree to secret date me because I really like him.

Chase's Pov

Her eyes her hair everything about her is so beautiful I can't stop thinking about her she is on my mind 24/7. That kiss kept replaying in my head I can't take my mind off of her she is so beautiful. I want to ask her out I doubt it she still likes Owen ugh whenever I hear that name it makes me want to rip out someone's spleen. I have to stay calm so Spike doesn't come out and ruin everything so then the bell rings and I leave for class and I see Bree by her locker, I was going up to her when I noticed Owen coming up to her and smiling so I hid behind the lockers and listened to their conversation

"hey Bree!" Owen smiled

"hey how's it going?" Bree looked not really interested.

"so I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" uhh what! no I was gonna ask her out! if she says yes I will hurt Owen so bad!

"umm no I am busy" I can see her lying but Owen didn't believe her

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Owen yelled and kicked her she winces in pain. I couldn't control my anger and then everything went black

"HEY!" Spike growled I tried my best to get out but it's no use.

" what are you going to do nerd? she is going on a date with me! and you can't do anything!" Owen yelled

"I will rip out your spine and use it as a pogostick!" Spike twisted his arm really tight and it was about to crack

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!"Spike chokes him and Owen gets scared and nods and he drops him.

"GET OUT!" and Owen leaves.

_Commando App Disengaged_

I was in commando mode oh no! I see Bree holding her leg and crying."Bree!" I go next to her and help her up thank goodness no one saw that we were the only two in the halls.

"Bree are you okay?" I face palm that was a stupid question!

"y-yes I-I am f-fine" I can see her scared so I hug her

"it's okay Bree he is gone now" she cries in my chest and says"thanks for beating Owen like that I know you don't remember but thank you"

"your welcome Bree I promise if he comes close to you that is the end of him" she nods and she continues to cry and I said" did I hurt him badly?"

"hehe yeah a lot but you said sister" I said sister?!

"oh really I didn't want anybody to know that were not related" and it is true I don't want that to happen.

"it's okay. I am scared Chase what if he comes back?"

"I will protect you and so will Adam okay? you have nothing to worry about"I look into her beautiful eyes and we lean in we were close to kissing but then Bree was wincing"C-Chase my leg hurts a lot!" Owen must have kicked her really hard"I am gonna take you to the nurse" I pick her up bridal style and the nurse said"hello how may I help you?" I can't say anything about Owen or me turning into spike so I lied and said"my sister was in gym and she hurt her leg and it hurts" she seemed to have bought it and she asked me to put Bree down on the bed "here you go sweetie keep ice under it and it will feel better in no time" the nurse said and Bree said"thank you nurse" I see Adam and Leo and they looked worried.

Bree's Pov

Chase is the best he helped me and he beat Owen when he was in commando mode I know we aren't dating but I will love to have him for a boyfriend. We were close to kissing but I felt a sharp pain in my leg where Owen kicked me so he took me to the nurse when he picked me up I kinda blushed but after the nurse put some ice on my leg I started feeling better so Chase had his arm around me to help me walk and then Adam and Leo come and said"hey what happened to Bree?" Leo said really worried. Chase told them everything about Owen and him beating him up then Adam said" wow you finally did something you should be proud!" Chase gave a death glare to Adam and he stopped. Leo said" why would Owen do that?" I don't know either I am so scared.

Adam's Pov

I am so mad at Owen how dare he hurts Bree! ugh when ever I see him I am gonna use my super strength and hurt him. Even though Bree is not my sister I still do protect her I will were a team and I will always protect her I might not show it but I am smart enough to hurt Owen and make sure he doesn't go anywhere near Bree or any of us I will make sure of it.

Leo's Pov

I can't believe Owen did this ugh! now that I am bionic I can hurt him so I keep a cover up and say" if Owen tries to hurt you I will take care of him" I have fists. Adam Bree and Chase laugh"Leo you don't have bionics how are you going to hurt him" I do have bionics and I am gonna use them but I lie and say" I will find a way" I need to go to the gym even before I was bionic I was really weak so next week I will join a gym and show them that I can help out whether they know about my bionics or not. Big D has kept quiet and has given me secret training during lunch I would always say that I have to run home and get something and I come back an hour later and lie saying I couldn't find it I am part of the team now. I will tell them when the time is right but for right now I am keeping this from them and I have all their abilities and so much more but I am more powerful than them I tried out my bionics they were so cool so next time anyone tries to hurt me or my family then the get a bionic punch in the face

Chase's Pov

I told Adam and Leo that I will walk Bree home so that I can tell Mr. Davenport what happened. Bree and I were walking she couldn't use her speed because her leg so we just walked. "thanks again for helping me today Chase I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." that really meant alot to me that someone actually thanked me I wasn't used to it so then I looked up at her and said"your welcome" she looks down at the ground we stop walking I lift her chin up and stare into her beautiful eyes. We both lean in and we kiss again I felt the same feeling I had when I kissed her the first time we both pulled away and then I asked" Bree?" and she said"yes?" Here I go I am about to say it"do you want to go out with me?" her face lit up I wasn't sure that if that was good or bad so then she said"yes I thought you never asked" and we kissed again and it felt so great we walked home and we both agreed that we would secret date and then I realized Tasha and Mr. Davenport weren't home so we kissed for a while when I heard the door wrangling we both pulled away very quickly and acted like nothing happened and asked"what are you guys doing here shouldn't you be at school?" and we told him what happened to Bree about Owen and Spike coming out"well it is a good thing that Chase was there or else Bree would've have been more injured" and then Bree blushed but he didn't notice. Bree and I went into the lab and made sure Eddy didn't record us and we kissed and then I had to go back to school while Bree had to stay here and get rest when I went back there I couldn't stop thinking about her I was happy that her and I were finally together I feel like the happiest man on earth.

**Tbc wow that was really long but anyways hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am back hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

Bree's Pov

I am so happy that Chase and I are together I feel free and much more alive when I am with him we act like brother and sister in front of people but that is just a cover up so no one is suspecting that we are dating although I saw a couple of girls one time asking him out and I got jealous! Anyway other weird things have been happening Leo is acting strange and he got more muscular since when did he work out? No offense to Leo or anything but he is weak how is he able to lift weights and I also noticed that when he runs he is so much faster than me how is that possible?! I am seeing thing anyways I see Chase by his locker and I smile and say "hey cutie" and he blushes. Aww he is so cute when he blushes and he said "hey hows it going?" with a flirty smile. OMG that was hot he makes my day were the only two people in the halls wow were always the last two anyways I put my arms around his neck and said" to bad we don't have last period together I want to see you" I make a pouty face and he puts his hand on my face and looks in my eyes.

"don't worry we will see each other at home" he kisses me and it was passionate then the bell rings and we pull away and I said" I will see you at home" before I left I gave him a kiss on his cheek and we went to our seperate classes. After school I see Chase I was about to go up to him when I see my best friend Caitlin."hey Bree how are you?" I just wanted to go see Chase I am not trying to be rude but I do.

"nothing how are you?"

"I am good so I saw Owen in the halls today and he was looking for you!" she squeals. Uh-oh I am scared he was in the halls today what does he want with me? What if he tries to... do something to me? No I am not gonna think about that so I say

"really? that's good" I tried to make it look like I am happy when I am not then she looks serious and she says

" I need to tell you something"

"Caitlin are you okay?" I am a little concerned what is going on?

"I like Chase alot I guess you could say I have a crush on him" WHAT?! Ugh no Chase is with me god I wish I can blurt it out but I can't so I try and hold in my anger and say

"that's good" I said it while clutching my teeth and I see Chase outside waiting for me.

"well I gotta go home Chase is waiting for me" I leave angry and I go up to Chase and kiss him and made sure no one is looking.

Chase's Pov

I was walking then I see Caitlin and Bree talking and I heard it was about me I know it is rude to eavesdrop but my bionic hearing is doing that so I heard that Caitlin has a crush on me and Bree looks really mad next thing I see she is coming up to me really angry and she kisses me and then we super speeded home and Adam and Leo were on the couch playing a video game as always. Bree and I were going down to the lab and we said at the same time" don't bother us!" uh oh they both look at us confused and they said"why?" and we both look at each other

"uhhh you know how I like to do my homework in peace" it was somewhat true

"nerd" they both said and I rolled my eyes they went back to playing their game I made sure that they weren't looking I grabbed Bree's hand and we went down the elevator. We want some alone time and beside I didn't have any homework and I did all of next week's assignments and Bree wanted to spend time with me I showed her to a secret room with a bed that works like a capsule and her face lights up.

" how did you find this room its beautiful"

"this is just in case if one of us wants this room but Mr. Davenport didn't tell us about it yet"

"then how did you know?"

"I overheard him saying that" she giggles and we kiss again but it was longer I am surprised that Eddy isn't in this room that is like the only room where he is not in. We decided to watch a movie because there is a dvd player in here I picked out a horror movie on purpose so Bree can scream into my shoulders.

"oh I hate that movie Chase"

"come on watch it for me?"

"fine but only because your cute" I chuckled at that and the movie started halfway through it she screamed and hid in my chest. I put my arm around her and comforted her I can see her falling asleep I turn off the DVD and I sleep in bed with her(**btw they got home late so its 10pm**) she is really cute when she is sleeping and I dozed off.

Leo's Pov

I am wondering where Bree and Chase are ever since they found out they are not related they have been sneaking around and been together what is going on? I am finally becoming muscular than Adam although one time he almost caught me lifting one of the weight racks in the lab and I quickly put it down and acted like I couldn't lift it than he noticed that Bree and Chase are not here

"hey Leo where are Bree and Chase?"

"I don't know I saw them come home earlier"

"where could they be?" he shrugs we look all around the house no sign of them how could they just disappear?

"that is weird are you sure they are not in the lab maybe you didn't look hard enough" he goes back to the lab I make sure he is not around I use my super speed and check the house and no where they are not there.

"they got home late so maybe they are sleeping somewhere sleeping in the house but we don't know where should we go to sleep and try again tomorrow?" he nods and I super speed to my room making sure he didn't see and I go in my capsule and sleep.

Bree's Pov

I wake up and see that I am in bed thank goodness it is a Saturday I hate school so much anyways I look next to me and see Chase sleeping with his arm around me he is so cute when he sleeps I don't want to wake him so I quietly take his arm off of me and gently put it on the bed and I explore the room more it has a bathroom I go downstairs making sure no one sees me I am keeping the room a secret and I see Adam and Leo downstairs eating breakfast and I go to the table and said"morning guys" I smiled I was in such a good mood and I see their faces they look mad and then Leo said" where have you been?! we have been looking for you!" crap(**yes ik I say bad words now deal with it like you don't anyway**) I can't tell him about the room I told Chase I wouldn't so I made up a lie and said" umm I was on my way to the lab and I fell asleep in the bathroom" they seemed to have bought it and I ate breakfast and I quietly go upstairs and go up to Chase thankfully they went to the lab I go next to Chase who is still sleeping and I cuddle with him.

Chase's Pov

I wake up and I remembered that we fell asleep in here and I said "morning beautiful" she blushes and she says" morning Chase did you sleep well?" I love her so much she is so caring she is the best girlfriend ever I don't want to lose her

"good you?"

" I am good I just woke up a couple minutes ago I had breakfast" oh no were Adam and Leo there?

"well let's go downstairs is Leo or Adam up yet?"

" they both are but they are down in the lab so we need to hurry before they come up and see us" I nod and we go in the elevator and we are downstairs and I see Adam and Leo coming up from the lab"Chase where have you been?!" I wish we could tell them were dating but we can't it would be weird for them Adam then said

"I was looking to although I thought it wouldn't be to hard to find you because you are tiny" ugh here we go again I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen then I see Leo standing still angry and I wave my hand in his face and said"earth to Leo are you there?" he snaps out of it and sits down what is going on with him? he has been acting strange and he got muscular which is kinda unusual considering he is weak but its like he is a different person. I am sitting next to Bree by the table and I hold her hand under the table and she blushes and Adam an leo look at us weirdly and we pulled away and we both stared at each other.

"what is going on with them?" I heard Adam say

"I have no idea" Leo said but I was just looking at her beautiful eyes I forgot that they were there and then I heard a bang and we snapped out of it and I see Leo angry (**btw they already met Victor Krane**) why is he getting angry? he shakes it off and runs upstairs to his room and stays in there. I don't know what is going on with him but whatever it is I will find out I hope he is okay is he mad at us I hope not I think Leo is hiding something but if he is why can't he just tell us about it?

**Wow tht was long but I am probably gonna do an every witch way story cause I love that show now it will be Jax and Emma so yeah hope you liked it bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry for not updating in a while i've had writers block for a while I hope you understand but yeah I have ideas now onto the story**

Leo's Pov

I don't know what is going on with me lately I have been glitching in school but thankfully no one saw. I have been getting angry for no reason and I can't seem to understand why. I glitched into Jack (my Commando App) and people are kinda confused on how I was able to twist Trent's arm. Anyways I am in my room trying to calm down but every time I try to I wanna rip out someone's spleen. Then I saw on my screen from my bionics that says

_Triton App Engaged_

then everything went black.

Chase's Pov

Bree and I are on the couch and Adam is in the kitchen eating all of the food. Then I see Leo like he is under a spell or something and he comes and he picks me up and throws me on the floor. When did he get strong?

"ha ha Leo threw Chase on the floor!" I hear Adam say but I was about to get up when I see Leo punching Adam and threw him across the door.

"OW! what the heck?!" what is going on with Leo?

" Mr. Davenport! come here now!" I say and he comes and says

"what is going on in here?"

"I don't know Leo is hurting us!" next thing I see is Leo shoots Adam with a laser

"how did he-?" I was about to finish but I see Leo grab Bree and throws her across the room.

"BREE!" I get up and go up to her and help her up.

"are you okay?"

"yeah I am what is going on?"

"I don't know" I protect Bree and go in front of Leo.

"I didn't want to have to do this Leo but" I get ready to attack and he punches me in the stomach hard. I groan.

"LEO!" I hear Mr. Davenport say. I see him breathing Ice from his mouth and he freezes. How did he do that?

" Mr. Davenport!" Adam goes to Leo and tries to punch him but Leo grabs his fist and bends it and throws him across the room.

"I can't believe this" I say. I see Adam get up and he uses his heat vision and he unfreezes the Ice and Mr. Davenport shivers

"t-thanks A-Adam"

"no problem" I see Leo choking Adam with his Molecular Kinesis and he smirks

"LEO STOP!" he uses his other hand and chokes me with his Molecular Kinesis and lifts Adam and I in the air and he drops us hard and everything went black.

Bree's Pov

I don't know what happened to Leo but he is hurting my boyfriend! I see him choking Adam and Chase then he lifts them up in the air and drops them. I run up to Chase first and I say

"Chase wake up Chase!" I see him breathing barely though. I go up to Adam and I do the same thing to him I can see him breathing but barely I go up to Leo and say

"your going to pay!" I try to punch him but he speeds away.

"two can play at that game!" I super speed to Leo and punch him but he doesn't look hurt at all. Then he uses a force field bends it into a ball and throws it at me. I land on the floor and I get up and try again

"Leo stop!" I see Mr. Davenport's face light up and then it looked like it came to him

"oh my gosh he is under the Triton App!" I can hear him mumble but barely and then I see Leo use a plasma grenade and I went on the floor and everything was spinning and faded and I went unconcious.

Donald's Pov

I can't believe this he is hurting Adam,Bree, and Chase! I see his eyes they are green. Uh oh Douglas is up to this he is under the Triton App! I see him lift the couch and he is coming to throw it at me and I said

"Leo wait!" and he looks at me

"you don't want to do this Leo I am your step-father please" I am trying to break him from the Triton App but it's not working so I try something else

"Leo remember the time when we watched Pig Zombies and you and I went to the movies when you weren't allowed to go? and remember the time when you wanted to prove to me that your ideas are good? so you came on the mission with me. And I made you Mission Specialist?" I see his face looking guilty but his eyes are still green and I say one more thing

"Leo remember how you showed Adam,Bree, and Chase the real world? And how they lived as normal teenagers? well you showed me that I could trust you? and when I thought you died from Marcus but I found out you were alive and I was happy and I am proud to be your step-father remember Leo" I see his eyes flickering and I don't see green in his eyes anymore and he sets the couch down and falls on the floor. I am so glad that worked.

Leo's Pov

ugh what happened? I feel like my head got hit by a truck. The last thing I remember was that I was in my room and now I am here. I open my eyes and I see Big D come to me

"ow my head hurts Big D what happened?"

"Leo you were under the Triton App" I was what now? uh oh that means I showed my bionics in front of Adam Bree and Chase. I see them on the floor and I said

"Did I do this?" he nodded and told me what I did under the influence of the Triton App. I hurt them I almost killed my siblings! I leaned against the wall and cried and I said

"I almost killed them Big D they are probably mad at me" I see them start to get up and groan.

" my head hurts" Chase said and I see all three of them getting into fighting position.

"whoa guys what are you doing?" then they get out of the position.

"Leo was under the Triton App" Big D said. Great thanks a lot Big D!

"wait so Leo is"Chase said

"Bionic?" Bree finished.

"yes I am bionic there now you know my secret you happy I have to go" I was gonna use my Geoleaping ability

_Go To: My Room_

And seconds later I see I am in my room I use my Molecular Kinesis and lock the door. They are mad at me, I feel bad for almost killing my siblings I leaned against the wall and I cried and kept repeating

"I almost killed them" over and over

Bree's Pov

I can't believe Leo is bionic why didn't he tell us I was about to say something when I hear Chase say

"do you hear that?"

"no hear what?" I said and I see him put his hand behind his ear and listen

"Leo is crying lets go see what is happening" so we rushed upstairs I hear Leo saying

"I almost killed them what is wrong with me? I should just run away and never return. They are never going to forgive me. They hate me I know they do." I felt like crying I felt bad for Leo he didn't mean to he was under the Triton App but he could've told us sooner that he was bionic then I heard

"I wish I was never bionic. I don't want to be here they are just gonna be mad and hate me." I hear him sobbing and then I heard Chase say

"wow he feels bad why would he think that?"

"I don't know" Adam said

"what should we do?" I asked.

"we should just leave him alone and let him cool down" Adam said for the first time I actually agree.

"okay I never thought I say this but I agree" so we go downstairs and sit on the couch and watch tv to get our mind off of what happened.

Douglas's Pov

I was surprised that Leo is bionic but I figured that out when my partner Krane said that he is so of course he had the Triton App in his chip so I activated it. At first it was fun to watch Leo freeze Donny but then I saw Leo choking Adam,Bree, and Chase. What have I done? I turn and saw Krane enjoying this

"ha ha it's fun to watch the scrawny kid beat up his own siblings" then I heard Donny trying to take him out of the Triton App at first it didn't work but it did and Krane got mad.

"I want you to fix the Triton App and after you do that destroy Adam,Bree, and Chase." I never planned that

"what?" I said kinda shocked.

"you heard me genius" Krane said.

"but that was never part of my plan"

"your plan? haha your plan is done. Were going with my plan now" and he flips the table and I see him leave and I am worried. Even though I can be the bad guy I care about my kids. I can't let Krane destroy them they are just kids. I know what I have to do. I need to get rid of Krane before he destroys my kids.

**Tbc I hope you liked this review and tell me if you liked it. Sorry if there were no Brase moments but in the next chapter I will put alot of Brase ok well bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it has been a while I couldn't find ideas for the story but I found some hopefully I will try and post some this week okay onto the story.**

Leo's Pov

I am a monster I almost killed my siblings. If I leave would they even care? I doubt it I almost killed them. That's it after today I am leaving it's safer for them so they won't be in danger. I suddenly hear a knock on the door and I use my Molecular Kinesis to open the door and I see my family coming in with a serious look on their face.

"hey Leo" I could see Bree's eyes she looks scared I don't blame her.

"hey guys I know what your thinking why didn't you tell us your bionic?" they nod and I sigh.

"because I already butt into your lives and besides you would probably be mad and you would think I asked Big D to be bionic" Chase asked

"did you?" okay I was seriously starting to get a little mad.

"NO!" and they jumped up.

"sorry I didn't mean to yell. Remember when we were fighting Marcus? well he shot a bionic chip in my neck and it activated and that's why I have bionics"

"aww no wonder why you got muscular and I wanted to throw you around" Adam pouted. I rolled my eyes really he was doing this now? Bree and Chase just glare at him.

"there now you know everything I need time alone please" they nodded and they left.

Bree's Pov

I can't believe Leo is bionic does he have all of our abilities? I facepalm of course he does how else do you think he has heat vision super strength and Molecular Kinesis. But I am scared does he have more abilities? What if he is more powerful then us? I look over at my boyfriend Chase and he is worrying.

"Chase he probably just wants time alone" and he nods. Adam went downstairs already. We kissed again and he held my hand until we reached downstairs. I didn't want to let go of his hand but I didn't want the family to know I am dating Chase. All three of us are still shocked from the news from Leo. I officially hate Marcus how dare he make Leo bionic? I went upstairs to go check on him and he is sleeping in his capsule and I leave and let him sleep.

Chase's Pov

I still can't believe Leo is bionic and he has all of our abilities! I see my beautiful girlfriend go downstairs. I just hate that we have to keep our relationship a secret. But she wanted to keep it a secret and I did to. I just hope that Leo is not powerful than al of us or any bionics in the world.(he is just a little spoiler) we all went down to eat and we noticed Leo wasn't there he must still be shocked about what happened. I heard a thump coming from Leo's room and we didn't see him all we saw as a note left on his dresser.

_Dear family,_

_As you can see I am leaving it is not safe with me around I think you guys need to live without me because I am dangerous have fun with your lives I don't know where I am staying yet but I am sorry I love you all._

_Sincerely,_

_Leo_

we were all shocked we tried to find his GPS signal but he turned it off. We all started to cry Leo was gone and who knows when he is coming back. I know he didn't mean to hurt us but he shouldn't run away.

Leo's Pov

I know it was wrong to leave but my family can't be around me especially when I am more powerful then all of them. I decided to call someone that I never thought I would call in a million years but I had no choice. I am somewhere in New York and he lives here. I take out my phone and dial the number.

"hello?" I know it's wrong that I should be asking for his help but I don't know what to do.

"hi Douglas"

**oooh a cliffhanger! Why is Leo going to Douglas? Will Bree and Chase tell their family their dating? Will Douglas make Leo evil? stay tuned! and sorry for not updating couldn't find ideas but got some so yeah and once again sorry if it's short and not really that much Brase in it but more chapters hopefully will have Brase in it okay bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating but here is chapter 7 hope you like it and if there is no Brase in here than I am sorry okay and the whole"Marcus shot a bionic chip in the neck" thing was just a cover up because people are saying that is not possible so I am changing things up a bit okay on to the story**

Leo's Pov

I take out my phone and dial his number.

"Hello?" I know I shouldn't be doing this but I have no choice.

"hi Douglas"

"Leo? How did you get my number?" I can tell by the sound of his voice that he is shocked I am calling.

"long story but I need a place to stay and I ran away"

"Why did you run away?" I didn't want to say because I would choke up my words but maybe he will let me stay.

"I was controlled by the Triton App and I almost killed my family and I ran away" I started to cry remembering what happened after I came back seeing them on the floor

"I know I kinda uhh activated your Triton App" he what?! I can't believe it!

"you what?! why would you do that?!" I started to get pissed off and i felt Jack coming out.

"well because I turned you bionic" wait what?

"wait how-?" he hangs up and then texts me.

_I want to tell you in person Krane isn't here but hurry and come_

_-Douglas_

he then texts me his address and I Geo-Leap inside the house.

"Ahhh!" he screams. Wow he screams like a girl.

"now what is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" he asks me to sit and I do and he sits to.

"look I turned you bionic on the day of the "showdown" but I had Marcus erase your memory of that and do a cover up" I can't believe it. So he is the one that turned me bionic.

_Flashback_

_"well done Marcus now this will show Donnie not to mess with me put him on the desk"_

_There lying was an unconscious Leo who was hit by Marcus._

_"there now he will be the most powerful bionic in the world!"_

_"now Marcus erase his memory of this and do a cover up"_

_Marcus smirks and does it._

_End Of Flashback_

So this whole time it was a lie? I can't believe this.

"I bet your gonna leave now" for the first time I have seen a softer side of Douglas. He would've captured me by now and forced me to bring one of them here. But he hasn't yet so I decided to ask him why.

"Douglas are you okay? you didn't really talk much after the flashback" he sighs and looks up at me.

"Leo Krane wants to destroy Adam,Bree, and Chase. I, on the other hand was never going to hurt them" I can't believe it.

"so that's why you haven't tortued us yet." he nods.

"look Douglas I came because I need help and I don't want to hurt my family I had no choice so I came to you." he looks up at me and seems surprised and smiles.

"thanks Leo and sure you can stay here but we need to hide from Krane he works alone now" I nodded. Maybe living with Douglas won't be so bad.

Chase's Pov

I am starting to get worried. No one can find Leo we checked everywhere. Bree searched through al the states and no sign of him. Were starting to get worried. Did Douglas capture him? Is he going to force Leo to become evil? This isn't good. I see Bree coming and we sit on the couch. Luckily, no one is home. She holds my hand.

"we will find him Chase I am sure of it" I nod. And we both look in each other's eyes I know we are supposed to be looking for Leo but I just can't resist her beautiful smile and personality. I lean in closer and we kiss. I put my hand on her face and she puts her legs on my lap and runs her fingers through my hair. We pull away and smile.

"Bree did you find Leo?" she looked sad.

"no I went to every state even New York! but I didn't find him anywhere" she started to cry. And I lift her chin up.

"we will find him okay? but for now let's just enjoy the moment" she nods. And we kiss again. I hear the knob twisting and we both pull it! why does someone always ruin our moment? Adam, and Tasha comes in with sad looks on their faces.

"any luck?" I asked. But they still look sad.

"no we looked everywhere! but we can't find him" this is the first time I have ever seen Adam cry. And this isn't a fake cry this is real crying. I feel bad for Adam he and Leo are best friends and now Leo is nowhere to be found. I go and hug Adam.

"It's okay Adam we will find him I know it" Adam nods and goes down to the lab. Tasha goes to her room and looks mad.

"Douglas must've captured him! and forced him to become evil!"

Leo's Pov

I am starting i like living with Douglas. He gets me and he helps me train so I don't hurt anyone. We basically bond.

"Okay Leo now try to use your strength and heat vision I saw this on Chase he faints when he does two abilities.

"okay" I use my superstrength and lift up one of the weights and use heat vision to heat toast for Douglas. I wait for me to faint but I don't.

" I did it! I thought I was gonna faint but I didn't!" I high five him. And we laugh.

"okay Leo take a break. wow you have gotten stronger since I have been training with you" wow that was quick and it's only been 2 weeks.

"I bet everyone at home thinks you captured me but I like living with you thanks for letting me stay." he nods.

"Hey no problem Leo well it's time for bed I already set up your capsule." I nod and go in my room. I close my eyes and fell asleep. It is not bad living with Douglas.

**I hope you guys liked it! wow it definitely has been a while since I updated this story but yeah hope you guys liked it stay tuned!**


End file.
